


And When I Touch You, I Feel Happy Inside

by CityofAangels



Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2017 [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Holding Hands, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Touch-Starved, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityofAangels/pseuds/CityofAangels
Summary: Tony's a tactile man: he doesn't try to deny it.Bucky enjoys it.





	And When I Touch You, I Feel Happy Inside

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the ''Holding Hands'' Square of MCU Kink Bingo.
> 
> A bit of fluff and smut for a cold day.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Comments are always really appreciated :)

Tony was a tactile man. That wasn't a secret, and probably never had been one. Even when cameras surrounded him, he wasn't ashamed to touch whoever was with him: a hand squeezing a shoulder, fingers stroking a back. Alone back at home, it was worse – or better, depending on who you asked. Every Avenger knew how good Tony's hugs were, how enjoyable it was to sit next to him on movie nights, when you'd inevitably end up with your head on his shoulder or even in his lap. Natasha could have waxed poetic about how good his feet rubs were, especially after a hard, long mission, and Pepper knew from experience that Tony always, _always_ enjoyed making his partner shout and yell his name in bed.

A shrink probably would have said that this need for touch and contact came from his affection-deprived childhood, but whatever. Tony tried really hard not to think about it, and instead deeply appreciated the fact that none of the Avengers seemed to be uncomfortable when he reached out to them.

 

Bucky, though, Bucky had been _very_ surprised the first time Tony made to hug him.

Years in cryo with nazi handlers did that to a man. He couldn't quite remember the last time someone had touched him for comfort, and not just for necessary updates to his arm, for pain or to make him comply. He knew, deep down, that it had happened when he was a kid. Knew that him and Steve had shared a bed more than once, and held each other to keep warm when the winter was harsh; knew that his mother – he had a fuzzy memory of a warm smile and blue eyes – hadn't been shy in showing him her affection, at least until he'd decided he was too old for that.

Those were vague, old memories, however.

Tony welcoming him with literal open arms was something else. He'd totally frozen when the man had hugged him tight, and the genius had noticed, scrambling away quickly, hands up, and apologizing profusely. The whole room had tensed noticeably, Natasha's hands hidden in the pocket of her jeans where, without a doubt, a weapon was concealed, ready to stop the Winter Soldier if he made an appearance.

But Bucky had surprised them all when, after a few seconds to get his breath back, he'd taken a few steps to Tony, drawing him in an awkward but heartfelt embrace.

 

'' 'm sorry,'' he'd whispered softly. ''Not used to it, I guess. Thank you.''

 

Tony's bright smile had been a heartwarming sight.

 

***

Nothing had changed, really, Bucky thought with the small part of his brain that could still think.

Of course, their relationship had changed for the better. Awkward hugs became days spent on the couch cuddling, which became kissing for hours.

Kissing Tony was like drinking a deliciously cool lemonade after hours spent under the burning sun. Heavenly, refreshing, and so good you never wanted it to stop. With Tony, Bucky'd discovered the art of talking without really talking; of kissing his lover hot and desperate when arousal was making itself known; of kissing him slow and tender when they spent lazy days in bed; of battling for dominance when they were both still high-strung after a battle on the field; and of letting himself be kissed and held whenever the bad dreams were too much for him.

Tony was perfect, honestly.

And Tony always needed to _touch_.

 

When he'd been prepping Bucky carefully and slowly, he'd kept a hand on his abs tracing letters and circles on his skin, causing goosebumps and shivers to erupt. When he'd taken him in his mouth, both of his hands were on Bucky's thighs, enjoying the way the muscles felt under his fingers.

And now, now that he was thrusting in agonizingly slowly, he was holding Bucky's hands firmly and smiling down at him.

 

''I love you,'' Tony whispered, fingers squeezing his lover's, and Bucky moaned.

''Tony– Tony, please…''

''Yeah, honey, I know, you need more. I'll give it to you, you know I'd give you anything, sweetheart.''

 

His next thrust came faster, harder, and Bucky jerked, his back arching.

Tony's callused fingers were drawing small circles on the back of his hands, a comforting and well-known feeling. They'd spent a lot of time holding hands in restaurants, in parks, at night on the street. They held hands when they were watching scary movies with the rest of the team, they held hands when one of them was stuck in medical. Bucky knew from memory every little scar where Tony had burned himself, down on his workshop, every little imperfection. He loved the way Tony always kept his nails short so it wouldn't hurt, the way his hands felt, not all smooth, proof of how hard he worked every day.

If he had been Steve, he'd probably have tried to draw the way Tony's hands looked wrapped around a tool when he was working on his suit, or how they looked when he was gesturing wildly during an animated discussion. He would have loved drawing the way Tony's hands looked on _Bucky's_ body, the delicious contrast between his tanned skin and the cold, glistening metal, the way their hands fitted so well together.

 

Tony panted, right next to his ear, hot and fast, and Bucky squeezed his fingers to encourage him to give him _more_. The way Tony reacted instantly with a harder thrust, angled to hit Bucky's prostate right on, was a proof of just how well they'd come to understand each other.

Bucky whimpered, and now the genius could feel the way his hands were shaking, metal arm whirring crazily and recalibrating every second.

 

''You're close, aren't you?'' he breathed, with a smile in his voice. ''C'me on baby, open your eyes for me, I want to see you.''

 

Bucky obeyed almost instantly – and seriously, the control Tony had on him would have been frightening if he wasn't sure Tony would never take advantage of it – and clenched unconsciously when he saw the sight in front of him. Tony was aways breathtaking, of course he was, but like that, panting, flushed, glinting with sweat? It was totally impossible to resist this. Tony rewarded him with a stroke of his thumb on the sensitive thin skin on his wrist and deeper, harder thrusts that had Bucky shaking in no time.

 

''Tony, _Tony_ , I'm gonna–''

''Yeah, come on'', Tony breathed, and brought their linked fingers to Bucky's cock.

 

Their joined hands stroked slowly, Tony leading the rhythm of it, his thrusts becoming rather hurried and desperate as Bucky clenched more and more around him.

 

''You're beautiful like that, gorgeous, honey. Come on, I want you to come for me,'' he panted, and stroked faster, twisting their wrists just like Bucky liked. ''That's it, beautiful, yeah, just like that–''

 

Moaning Tony's name loudly, Bucky came on their linked fingers, his back arching off the mattress. He saw white for a couple of seconds, and only heard the rush of blood and the pounding of his heart in his ears, almost missing the moment Tony came. He still clenched reflexively around his lover, milking every last drop of his orgasm out of him even as he was desperately trying to catch his breath.

Even when Tony fell right next to him, his chest moving quickly with his breath, he didn't let go of Bucky's hands, bringing them to his lips to put a kiss on both the flesh and blood and the metal one instead.

 

''I love you,'' he whispered. ''C'me here.''

 

Bucky didn't need to hear it twice: he went willingly into Tony's comfortable, warm arms, and burrowed close to his chest. He felt good right there, safe and loved.

 

''Love you too.''

 

He smiled lazily when Tony's fingers finally found their way to his hair, playing with the wild strands and almost making him purr when he rubbed at his neck softly.

He could already feel his eyes closing, and he put his metal arm around Tony's waist, making sure that the genius wouldn't go anywhere.

The shower would have to wait.

 


End file.
